Fate for the Runaways
by Has A WaywithWords
Summary: Celeste is another runaway. She skips from town to town, but one day she meets Mullet Fingers. Another kid that has ran away, and they instantly click. But do they click for just friends or something more? PLEASE R
1. FOund

My new story. I hope you guys like it!

Celeste

It had been about 3 days since I had run away from Bensons'. No more foster homes. I didn't want to been shifted from family from family, I just want a home. The Bensons were nice and all but I was miserable. Every day I would look out my window, see all the children and their families and I could think was I wanted that. But leaving the Orphanage was a bad idea.

Now, I was on the run. I was on the run from everyone and everything. The Bensons wanted me back, but no matter how hard they tried, I would never go back. It was so perfect. Too perfect. It was almost like everyday was the same thing. Over and over again, like a washing machine. People were always happy, never mad, humans aren't like that.

I found a dark alley way, and ran to the end of. The garbage cans were full since garbage day was tomorrow. I quickly dug in the can, hoping to find something good. I found a half eaten hamburger, a small salad, and a bonus. Cheesecake! I ate the food ravenously, inhaling the food. This was the first time I had eaten since the Bensons. But it wasn't the first time I had been dumpster diving.

The hamburger tasted great, it's meat was thick and juicy. The cheese and onions were still some what fresh, and the bun was fresh. The lettuce was a little soggy, but hey, I got to eat something. The salad was just thrown out today, its lettuce was still crisp and the extras were still good. The Cheesecake was fabulous. It was still cold, but for some reason thrown out. It was creamy and delicious. I remember my mother making cheesecake all the time when I was little.

Then I hear a noise from behind. I jumped up, startled because I didn't want to get caught. My senses went into over drive. My muscles tensed with anticipation to run, my ears were listening carefully. I was standing still, everything was in a pause mode, but still ready for anything that could be thrown at me.

I heard the same noise again, and it was louder. I then realized the noise came from a the abandon apartment, not the main road. It made me feel a little bit better, but I still was ready to run in a flash.

Then, I saw a shadow step out from behind the broken doorway. My heart rate grew, and I sprinted further down the alley way. I heard footsteps behind me, and I pushed myself faster, making sure that it wasn't a dead end.

I heard shouting behind me, but I refused to look back. I again pushed myself faster, being in track really helped with that.

"Wait!" I heard the voice called. I still didn't turn back. The footsteps grew louder, and I knew that they were getting closer.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around, while still running. The hand tightened its grip and yanked my back. I fell to the ground, my arm twisted painfully, but I fought the hand that was holding me down.

I bit it, and I heard a muffled scream. Another hand was placed around my mouth.

"Shh..." I heard a voice whisper as the hand unwrapped itself.

I looked around me, I was in the harbor. Boats surrounded me all around. I found myself behind a smaller boat. It was at the edge of the harbor, and it surrounded by trees. I turned around to see who had been attacking me. It was a boy around fifteen, bright blonde hair and dark beautiful eyes. A slight smiled played across my face, but I didn't know why.

"Let go of me." I hissed at him.

"No. Go back." He hissed back. I kicked him hard and he let go of me when he yelped in pain. I sprinted through the harbor, the boats all were stood up on ramps, so it was harder to see where the town and the water met. I heard quick approaching feet falls behind me, and I picked up speed. The hand grabbed me again, but the kid put his hand in front of my eyes, and I fell to the ground.

"Ouch." I whisered.

"Too bad. Go back." The kid whispered again.

"I was trying to." I hissed.

"Go back the other way. Not where you came from." He told me.

"Why should I?" I asked him, my body starting to get ready to run.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" He huffed.

"Yes, I have been told that." I laughed, but I struggled for him to let go.

"You're not going anywhere, besides you need to get your back cleaned up." The blonde boy said. He let go of me, and I tried to look at my back. There was a long deep scratch on it.

"Oh."

"Then you leave, I'll blind fold you so you can't see the way. But I'll lead you back into town."

This didn't make me too happy, but I would have to settle for what I got. Besides, this kid looked like he wasn't messing around. Anyway, we got back to where I first found the kid, and he led me up onto a boat. When we were inside, he sat me down on one of the town beds. I looked around, there was a small set of table and chairs for eating, a bath room, closet, fridge, and a couch.

"Here," He said as he told me to hold some gauze.

I tried to talk to him as he lifted up the back of my shirt, "So what's your name?"

At first he didn't respond but he finally answered, "Mullet Fingers, and yours?"

"Celeste. Why are you living in a boat?" I asked him.

"Because I don't like my family, well except Beatrice."

"Oh, me neither. Well my parents died when I was little, but I hate foster homes so I ran."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mullet said, his voice sounding sincere.

"No, it's okay. I don't really remember them." I told him.

His finger took the gauze from my hands, and I let it go slowly. He didn't say anything for a while, like he was trying to think something over, I just wonder what it was.


	2. A place

**CHAPTER 2!! PLEASE R&R!!**

**Celeste**

The thing that he was thinking over was starting to bug me. I just sat on the bed, while he seemed to stare out into space. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"So," I tried to start a conversation. "How old are you?"

"15." Mullet said.

"Okay, is Mullet Fingers your real name?" I asked, because, seriously, i don't think some one would do that to their kid.

"No." He said.

"Are you going to tell me your real name?" I questioned, my voice sounding harsher then I wanted it to.

"Maybe sometime. But not now."

"Fine." I whispered. We just sat there for a little while until a knock came on the door. I looked at Mullet, my eyes wide with unknown fear, and he laughed.

"Come on in, B." He said, but he was still laughing. I looked at questionably, but he just smiled at a tall blonde girl walked into the main room in the boat.

She looked at me a little bit, and then looked at Mullet Fingers. He shrugged and she tried a nice approach, "I'm Beatrice, and you are?"

"Celeste. " I replied with a shy smile.

"So...um... not trying to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?" She asked.

"Well, he kinda gave me this, " I told her as I turned around so she could see my bandaged back. Her face made an "O" shape and she gave Mullet a hard glance,

"Why?" She asked him.

"She found me, I didn't need more people to find out about me." He said.

"But you didn't need to hurt her!" She scolded him.

"She ran, and she fell."

"Mhm, I'm sure. " Then Beatrice turned to me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really. It's just a little sore." I admitted.

"Okay, good. I'm sorry." She sounded relieved.

"Don't be. I've had it a lot worse." I said truthfully. She looked down sadly, and all of us just sat there for a while. I got bored so I started looking out of the window.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue and there weren't any clouds. I could hear the ocean calling me, and I could smell the salt. "Beautiful." I whispered.

"Yes, yes it is." I heard Mullet Fingers say, and I turned to look at him. Our gazes met and his grey eyes stared into mine.

His voice held some sympathy, "So what's your story?"

"I ran away from the Bensons. My parents died when I was little, and really, ever since then I have been shifted from place to place. And I'm sick of it." I said proudly, and he smiled.

"So what's yours?" I asked.

"Well, my mom didn't really want me. She sent me to military school and I ran away. B, is my step-sister and she helps me get food and takes care of me. " He said, his voice holding remorse.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, and now Beatrice was looking up at us.

"It's okay. We got through it, right?" Mullet contorted, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah, we got through it." I laughed. Beatrice smiled, and this made me feel better. Then, yet another knock came on the door.

"Come in, Logan." B and Mullet Fingers yelled. Ha ha, see I'm starting to call Beatrice "B" too.

Anyway, a kid about the same age as B and Mullet Fingers came in. He had dark hair, freckles, and blue eyes. This must be Logan. He came in and looked at me, and he looked back and B and Mullet.

"Um...hi?" He said to me.

"It's okay, she's fine." Mullet told him.

"I'm Celeste, you must be Logan."

"Hi, Celeste." Logan said but he gave Mullet anther look. I hadn't realized before, but Mullet was sitting right next to me, I could feel the heat of his body. And he smelled really good too. He smelled like the ocean.

"She's a runaway too. And I accidentally hurt her, " He looked at me, " Show logan your back, please."

I pulled up the back of my shirt and showed Logan the bandages, just like I had done for B. he gave both of them a confused yet satisfied look.

"A runaway?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"But where are you going to stay?" He asked me. Crap, I hadn't thought about that.

"Um..." Was all I could stay.

"You could stay with me." B offered.

"Okay-" I started to say, but Mullet cut me off.

"That's not a good idea."

"Why?" We all asked in unison.

"Because, people are probably looking for you, and her parents are bad at keeping those things quiet." Mullet said.

"Good point, any one else have any ideas?" B asked.

"She can stay with me, there are two beds." Mullet said with a slight smile, and I blushed. I hope no one saw that.

"Okay." I whispered. It was settled then, I now live some where again. Well, at least for now.


End file.
